


Joshua Scenario: Bad Day

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96
Summary: Somi has had a bad day, but there is one person who can make it better. Joshua.





	Joshua Scenario: Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This scenario contains the following:  
> ~ Alcohol usage

Somi laid in her bed as seconds turned into minutes. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wither away until she was nothing. At the moment that's what she felt, nothing. Somi felt alone and detached from the world, a place she didn't really feel like she belonged. Earlier she had gotten in a fight with her parents and now she was drinking away her sorrows, something that always seemed to work. It always seemed to help ease the pain just a little. Joshua had gotten a text from her, one that didn't quite make sense. Some words had been combined and some b's turned into d's. After a longer look at the text Joshua knew exactly what happened.

Joshua walked into the house glad her parents were not around. If they had been he would have been very tempted on giving them a little piece of his mind on the events that had occurred. He went upstairs to her room opening the door walking in closing it behind him. He looked on Somi's bed to find her on a seventh bottle. Walking over Joshua sighs taking the bottle from her hands and placing it off to the side. Gently he wrapped a now struggling Somi in his arms; she tried to get the bottle but as she tried Joshua's grip became firm but at the same time still gentle. 

"Your drunk." Joshua whispers, "you don't need anymore."

'N-no you're d-drunk!" Somi slurs her voice raspy. Joshua couldn't help but chuckle. Granted this wasn't a healthy situation but she sure was cute.

"No jagi I'm not. I need you to relax, please calm down." He pleads, his voice now a murmur. Holding her close Joshua places her head on his chest over his heartbeat the sound soothing her. Somi falls silent as she gripped his shirt and let the tears fall beginning to sob into his chest. Joshua gently kissed her head as he rubbed soft circles on her back and began to hum softly.

When she calmed Joshua speaks in a soft tone, "what happened?"

"M-My parents they...they keep judging me and can't accept me for me. I can't keep doing this anymore Josh." Her voice is now a whisper, Joshua taking in her words thinking it over. With gentle fingers he places his hand under her chin lifting it so their eyes meet.

"They might not understand you but I do. You're the girl I can't live without that has so much love to give. The girl I fell in love with because I knew the moment I saw you that we are meant to be. You may think you don't mean anything to them but you mean everything to me and you always will. I can't fathom a life without you in it." He coos wiping away the remainder of Somi's tears. He gave a soft smile then pressed hi lips to hers the kiss gentle yet s passionate as she kissed back.

"Never forget the love tat I have for you." He whispers when they pull apart as he brings her in for a cuddle. Somi gives a smile intertwining her fingers with his, her back now pressed to his chest. 

"I love you Joshua." She whispers.

"I love you more." Joshua grins placing a kiss to his neck.


End file.
